


A Chance Encounter

by Anonymous



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You decide to play a very dangerous game with a very dangerous Agent. Transmasculine reader x Agent Smith. Anyone welcome to enjoy. Williams is a generic surname I picked for ease of reading.
Relationships: Agent Smith (The Matrix)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	A Chance Encounter

There were seldom few you'd confided in about your wants, your desires. After all, being a partner of the system limited the personal connections you could form, even amongst those rare potentials who chose to stay in The Matrix. The prickly attitude you faced when you told them how you'd negotiated your stay was unsurprising - most had no particular love for the Agents that watched over every minute of their days. That feeling of being observed, known but not entirely understood was something you were quite used to at this point.

So in the rare chats you managed to share with your friends, you threw caution to the wind, not particularly caring who or what overheard the kinds of things you said. Even when the conversation rolled over to your 'colleagues', as it often did, you felt no danger in speaking freely. It wasn't like Jones or Brown would reserve judgment, and if they did, they didn't show it. As for their leader... Well.

You hardly _feared_ Agent Smith, at least not properly. Although others withered in his presence, you'd become accustomed enough to his icy demeanor and sharp tongue that you even playfully jabbed back at him when he was getting a little too sour for your taste. In the absence of the other two, your brief conversations occasionally extended beyond the topic of work, and in spite of his smooth, measured responses, always with that mark of superiority, you could sense something roiling just beneath the surface. 

Eventually, it became a little game for you: How much could you provoke him without actually stepping out of line? It seemed as though you'd been skirting that boundary with a fair amount of success, and in the process... You'd realized a few things about yourself. Maybe teasing that spark of individuality out of him wasn't entirely a matter of curiosity, and neither was that burning desire to see him lose control.

Of course, it would have been impossibly dangerous to mention that to his face. The potential consequences it would have for your arrangement with the System were unthinkable. The act of letting slip a personal fantasy of yours in front of your friends, however, would be treated as no more than idle chatter. When you told them how you'd aimlessly wondered what it would be like to feel the thrill of the chase, to be caught and helplessly pinned by hands that have ended countless Resistance members, the Matrix replied with nothing but an echo of your words.

The rain beat down mercilessly upon your back as you scrambled through the narrow alleys in vain hopes of evading your pursuer. Through the roaring of blood in your ears, you could still just barely make out the soft footsteps of leather shoes, not too far behind you. They spoke of the inevitable, taunting you about the myriad ways he could break you when he finally caught you. Not daring to look back, you dove into a familiar side street, thinking that you were so close to shaking him - and was met with a solid, brick wall. The horror of the situation slowly dawned on you. You shook your head, muttering that this was impossible, this couldn't be happening to you, when suddenly, you felt the cold, heavy steel of a Desert Eagle pressed against the back of your neck.

You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the shot to come. One seconds, two passed by, but the blackness of the void never rushed up to meet you. He turned you around, crushing you into the brick, hand firm around your jaw, holding your face up to what little light there was. The corners of his lips turned up into a barely perceptible smirk.

"You were aware of the risk of challenging me, Mr. Williams," he began slowly in that strange, uneven cadence of his, every word deliberate in its effect.

You pawed weakly at his grip, unable to help the heat rising in your cheeks.

"Yet here you stand, completely enthralled by the very instinct that overwhelms survival itself," Smith spoke with noticeable amusement, turning your face to observe your every reaction. His knee was firmly pinned between your legs, and you could only squirm in hopes of escaping the inevitable arousal that had washed over you.

"We both know that denying it is hopeless..." He leaned beside your ear, smooth tone lowering an octave as he slipped a hand underneath your thigh. You moaned weakly, and the only speech you could muster was in the form of his name, and a request.

"Smith... Please..."

At that, he withdrew, admiring the state he'd reduced you to with a few, simple gestures. Many rebels had spoken similar words before being eliminated without hesitation. But this... As repulsive as your typically human behavior was, the process of breaking you down pleased a strange part of him that he could not understand, and that he knew you would fully allow him to explore.

"Use your words, Mr. Williams. Tell me what you need."

A helpless sigh of frustration escaped your lips. Neither him nor you were going anywhere until you had completely exposed yourself in front of him. The words caught in your throat, but you managed to push them out.

"I... I need you."

He nodded slowly, waiting for you to continue. God, you wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but you realized that wouldn't end well for either of you. Swallowing your pride, you chose to make your confession instead.

"Agent Smith, I... I need you to take it all out on me, every snide remark, every act of insubordination. I need you to rip my clothes off and fuck me until my legs give out from underneath me. Goddamn it, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Your chest heaved as you choked out that last part, glaring at him in a mixture of defiance and humiliation. Apparently, that was exactly what he wanted to hear, and more, for no sooner than you had finished speaking, he picked you up by your thighs, pinning you between him and the wall. Having an Agent's strength used on you was exhilarating, and you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, permitting him to use his hands as he pleased.

Although he seemed to have no particular fondness for kissing, the moans of pain and pleasure resulting from the marking of your neck clearly intrigued him. Your heart nearly skipped a beat when he tore open the thin fabric of your shirt, giving him free access to everything that was underneath. The combined torment of having the delicate skin over your collarbones bruised and marked while he played with your chest was unbearable, and you couldn't help but dig your nails into his shoulders as you clung onto him. His muscles tensed beneath your grasp, a low sound rumbling in his throat. You couldn't remember how or when he'd undone your belt buckle, but it was all too easy for him to slip a hand down there, as you'd neglected to wear anything beneath your pants.

"It seems as though you have no shame, Mr. Williams," he remarked as he massaged slow circles around your clit, slickness evident from the sounds alone. He'd hardly been rough as you expected him to be, yet you'd never felt so close to the brink of tears from the sheer intensity of the whole experience. A low, shuddering groan overcame you when he dipped a couple of fingers inside you, your body gladly accepting him. You pulled yourself in and buried your face in his chest, unwilling to look him in the eye. It almost pained you how composed he remained. His heartbeat stayed perfectly steady while the simulacrum of your body flickered, glowing brighter every time he curled his fingers against your sweet spot. The pleasure came in waves, each peak higher than the next until you found yourself pleading for your release.

As satisfying as it would have been to see you come undone on just his fingers, the Agent had other plans in mind, withdrawing just moments before your climax. You opened your mouth to protest, only to be slammed back against the wall. With your lips still parted in shock, he took the opportunity to stifle your speech using the very hand that had pleasured you, still slick with your own fluids. Steeling yourself, your gaze finally met his own. He had a curious look, watching and waiting to see how you would respond to this humiliating act. Predictably, you blushed, averting your eyes. Even in the darkness, you could sense the smirk growing on his face. You chose to focus your attention on the task at hand instead.

A shiver of excitement ran down your spine when you began to lick it clean, tasting the warm and salty liquid. He thrust his fingers a little deeper into your mouth, causing you to exclaim softly. You desperately needed him to touch you, but he was entirely occupied with using your throat now. Frustrated, you grinded down against his hips, and felt something that took you completely by surprise. There was a firm outline in the fabric of his neatly pressed pants. Agents couldn't have desires of their own, you had thought, although such a disdainfully human act had clearly aroused him. A smile tugged at the corners of your lips as you reached down to unzip him. A fatal mistake. Before you could think, your wrists were locked together in his grasp, right above your head. 

"Oh, Mr. Williams... you will regret that," he groaned softly into your ear, the edge of icyness still present but masked by something far more dangerous.

It had felt so good that you'd almost forgotten that you were trapped, completely alone with the most sadistic man, program or human, that you'd ever met. Someone who took pride in his purpose, causing death and dismay. Who thoroughly enjoyed breaking the minds of the poor, unfortunate resistance members he managed to capture. Your blood should have run cold. You should have tried to escape. But there was no doubt in your mind as to how badly you needed this.

"Make me."

Those two little words were all the permission he'd needed to ruin you. When he thrust inside of you for the first time, the very air in your lungs felt like it was being stolen. If he was a bigger man, you were sure that he would have broken you in two. But still you clung on so eagerly while his hand bit into your thigh and he angled himself deeper than before. You whimpered from the harshness of his pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the alleyway.

"Look at yourself. The state this compulsion of yours has driven you to, it's pathetic."

Weak hands clutched at nothing as you clenched around him, uttering a moan of pure, desperate need.

"Always inescapably bound to your nature, seeking that which would destroy you."

"Smith, I..."

You dug your heels into his back, body wracked by shudders of agony and delight. 

"It's over, Mr. Williams. Let yourself succumb to the inevitable."

With those words, he finally buried himself deep inside of you, and you saw stars as you came for what felt like a brief eternity, calling out his name again and again until you could no longer had the voice to speak.


End file.
